


Here be a butt

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf), legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun thinks so too, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Kihyun has a great cute butt, Kihyun is whipped, M/M, Massage, Pre-Relationship, butt massage, butt pain, changki rise, changkyun is a little shit, so is changkyun, sore muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Being on a plane again and again won’t prevent one from sitting in a wrong position at some point. Luckily (luckily?) there’s a certain maknae rapper at the dorms that is all too glad to help Kihyun get rid of his sore butt muscles.





	Here be a butt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [200619 Kihyun](https://twitter.com/lovebulletKH/status/1141588868312920064). Kihyun has such a cute butt, if only the stylists wouldn’t refuse to not give him a jacket that covers it all. Or they and him wouldn’t hate form fitting pants on him. It’s a sobbing every day.  
> Don't question the title, I'm already questioning it enough.  
> Thanks to Bi for the rough outline, tbh.

 

Kihyun is: beat.

It’s certainly not a long flight from Japan to Seoul, but it does get tiring, being stuck in a plane so often. He dressed comfortably, but not too comfortable since it’s barely a two hour flight, after all. A simple black shirt, and loose washed out blue jeans. He didn’t think too much about how they would look on him, except maybe admiring his butt a little in the hotel mirror, and is low-key glad Minhyuk already left the day before so he doesn’t have to deal with him ridiculing his fashion choice today.

Arriving at the airport had been the usual affair, they gave up their luggage, greeted some fans, and soon they were on the plane.

He’s wiggling in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position as his exhaustion starts to make itself known, but can’t really get comfortable. So much for comfortable jeans. He just used the word comfortable three times in a row.

Kihyun sighs, body relaxing as best as it could, and melts into the cushions. It might not be _comfortable_ (again) but it’ll do for the time being. Glancing to the side he sees Hyunwoo with his headphones in, already asleep, and can’t help but glower a little. He isn’t really good at sleeping lately, and even though he’s tired at the moment, falling asleep and having to wake up again really soon will probably just serve to make him feel even more exhausted.

Looking out the window, ignoring the nice lady giving the safety instructions (he can probably recite them in all kinds of different versions by now anyway) he lets his mind wander together with the plane slowly getting into motion. What are the others doing, what have Changkyun and Hoseok been doing since they left before anyone else. Changkyun probably hauled himself up in his studio, as always. Or Hoseok dragged him out to eat, just the two of them. Kihyun smiles a little at that, ever since X-Ray Hoseok really takes every opportunity he can to eat together with Changkyun, and it’s unbearably cute. And at least Changkyun is eating more properly this way, not just take-out food all the time.

The main vocal gets lost in thought, land disappearing for water and clouds and the sky, and before he realizes it they are already descending again, and soon everyone is starting to get off. He slides upwards in his seat, stretching as best as he can, but a sudden twinge runs through his back to his backside, probably because of the less than ideal position he stuck himself in for the past hours. And that’s really not something he wants to deal with right now, because he still needs to sit in the car for a good while until they reach the dorm.

“Ah, dammit…” he groans, whining slightly when he maneuvers himself out of his seat into the isle. Hyunwoo throws him a funny look, seeming way too refreshed after his power nap, and Kihyun tries to walk normally out of the damn plane. His butt twinges with every movement, especially the right side, and Jooheon looks at him funnily as well as they’re waiting for their luggage.

“Hyung, did you sit the wrong way?”

“Uuuurgh,” is all Kihyun answers in response, putting his hands on the small of his back, pushing and stretching, hoping the twinge will go away. The younger rapper snickers at him, playfully swatting his butt when their bags arrive and Kihyun is bending down to get his. And Kihyun is not proud of it, but he whines again as that just sends really annoying pain through him. Jooheon dances out of his way when he makes to get back at him, and in the end Hyunwoo has to separate them, looking way too amused, as their manager rolls the luggage to the car.  

Sitting in the car _is_ more comfortable than the plane, but the damage has been done and Kihyun is restless throughout the entire ride. Jooheon really didn’t stop being gleefully amused by it, wanting to walk up the stairs behind his hyung when they arrive at their dorm, which Kihyun completely refuses, and they bicker like children while Hyunwoo just leaves them there, hauling up the luggage all by himself. In the end, their manager pushes them up the stairs, Kihyun first, and Kihyun starts running, Jooheon hot on his heels.

Reaching the door, Jooheon slaps him once, quite hard, and runs inside, almost stumbling over his shoes, and Kihyun vows to get back at him after he managed to catch his breath. He doesn’t realize Minhyuk at the door, and when his breathing calmed down enough for him to go inside too, he’s met with the amused eyes of his friend who takes one look at his pants and grins so widely it’s practically blinding.

“Aren’t you a paragon of fashion today.”

“Shut up, Minhyuk,” Kihyun bites out, with no heat behind it, and brushes past him to take off his shoes, back and butt twinging as he bends down to undo his laces. He keeps the groan in, not wanting to give Minhyuk more material to tease him, especially since Jooheon will soon have told everybody anyway. He just wants to stretch properly and hopefully that’ll get rid of the tense muscles.

He takes his bags to his room, not bothering with unpacking and instead stretches long and intensely, even goes so far to dig his fingers into his butt cheeks but it’s not really working so he gives up, feeling more than Done.

He walks into the kitchen and meets Minhyuk again, who’s chugging water like his life depends on it, but chooses not to ask about it.

“So, where is everyone today?”

Minhyuk sighs loudly after he finishes his glass and goes to refill it, humming along the way.

“Hmmm, well you and Jooheonie and Hyunwoo-hyung are here now. I actually don’t know where Hyungwon is, but Hoseok-hyung is in our gym, and Changkyunnie is upstairs watching something.”

“Changkyun is actually home?” Kihyun is honestly surprised at that.

“Yeah, came back like an hour before you all did? Dunno why, but I’m going to hog him soon for some video games, so if you want him, now’s your chance.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes at the wording but quickly turns around to go upstairs. He hasn’t seen Changkyun in two days and usually he’s still a the studio at this time, so he suddenly really wants to see him before Minhyuk whisks him away into the computer room.

Arriving at the top floor he hears the TV, some kind of reality show playing, and when he approaches through the open door he sees Changkyun lounging on the couch, head hanging off one side and his legs over the other, looking intently at his phone. It makes Kihyun smile.

“Hey Changkyunnie.”

“‘lo hyung, you’re back early.”

“Not really, you’re just home at an unusual time,” Kihyun replies, going towards the couch and turning to look at the TV. Changkyun is moving in the corner of his eyes, sitting up properly, and utters a “huh”. Kihyun hums and watches the show for a bit, and then looks at Changkyun again, who is staring at his pants.

“Something wrong with my pants?”

Changkyun doesn’t answer, instead tilts his head a bit, and then extends his arms and wiggles his fingers towards him.

“C’mere.”

It’s Kihyun’s turn to utter a “...huh?”

“Just c’meeere…”

And Changkyun actually leans forward to grab at his belt loops and pulls him back, holding his hips as Kihyun stumbles at the sudden movement.

“Changkyun, what are you doing?” Kihyun asks, totally bewildered, and freezes when there’s a hand patting his left butt cheek.

“You had a long flight, your butt must surely hurt. Let me give you a massage.”

Kihyun stares over his shoulder at Changkyun, who looks back at him calmly, all while he’s still slightly patting at his butt.

“Umm,” is all that Kihyun brings out. And then, as Changkyun’s other hand slides from his hip to his other cheek, not cupping, just being there, he flushes really hard and giggles nervously.

“Wh-why would you do that now, Kyunnie…?”

“I’m just being nice. Now turn around properly for me.”

The way he says it so matter of factly, face neutral but his eyes gleaming, makes Kihyun more than nervous, but his butt is hurting, after all, so he just stutters out an “o-okay…” and turns around completely, feeling ridiculous and embarrassed.

For a while, all he feels is the heat from Changkyun’s palms seeping through his jeans, warming his underwear, and he can’t help but tense when they move. He doesn’t understand why Changkyun suddenly wants to give him a butt massage, that’s more than unusual, and he already makes to pull away and play it off in a way that hopefully won’t offend him, when Changkyun properly cups him and gently squeezes both his cheeks.

Kihyun didn’t know he could blush this hard, but his entire face feels on fire and Changkyun squeezes and squishes and digs his fingers in, and in the back of his head Kihyun is glad he is quite obviously in shock, because otherwise he might have groaned and whined as Changkyun hits right where his muscles are really tense, and he’s 100% sure that would make this moment supremely awkward for the both of them.

Instead, his breath hitches and he gasps silently, unconsciously canting his right side into the pressure despite it smarting quite a bit, and Changkyun luckily gets the hint and digs his knuckles in more intently. And Kihyun makes sure to swallow his groan and instead sighs out shakily.

Changkyun hums again, sounding happy for some reason, and then goes back to squeezing gently. Kihyun isn’t even thinking anymore about how weird this is, because it feels really nice, and Changkyun being happy is enough reason to get along with whatever he wants anyway. And it’s not like Kihyun can’t understand the appeal of a nice butt, he just never expected _Changkyun_ to have an interest in _his_. There might be something between them, but he never thought it’d include… this.

His thoughts get interrupted and he’s back in the living room when Changkyun leans his head against his butt, gently patting it again, and he’s still humming contently like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be in this moment. And Kihyun, well.

He’s still blushing, carefully putting his hands against his face to hide his red cheeks from the empty room, but makes sure to not move, because Changkyun nuzzling his butt with his cheeks might be the most weirdly comfortable feeling he’s had in a long while.

Of course, that’s when someone noisily clamors up the stairs, and Kihyun is too relaxed to move away quickly enough and Changkyun doesn’t even attempt to, just squeezes his butt again.

“Kihyun, stop seducing Changkyun away from me with your butt, you ass.”

Changkyun cackles as Kihyun sputters and wiggles out of the younger’s grip, pretty sure he’s about to pass out with how much blood is rushing to his head. Minhyuk is just grinning like the devil, crossing his arms and looking extremely pleased with himself, and for some reason Kihyun covers his butt, feeling very vulnerable. He hears Changkyun sigh and glances at him to see him staring longingly at where he’s covering his butt, and that gives him such a weird feeling, a mix between safety and shyness, that he simply turns away from both of them, sitting down on the floor for good measure.

Minhyuk raises a mocking eyebrow at him that Kihyun returns with a glower, still blushing.

“Well, you had your fun, you pervert, I will take Changkyunnie now to play with him.”

“Eww, hyung, I don’t wanna play with you like that.”

“Awwwwwwwww c’mon, you love meeeee~”

“Way, way way way not like that.”  
Kihyun watches them bicker as Minhyuk tugs at Changkyun and the rapper just lets himself be pulled up from the couch, making Minhyuk do all the work. He’s still blushing furiously but he’s glad the attention is off him for now. Though Changkyun does turn around and gives him a lazy smile as he gets dragged out, even blowing a kiss, and then they’re gone.

Kihyun waits for a few minutes, listening to Minhyuk excitedly convincing Changkyun to play whatever he wants to play at the moment, contrasted by Changkyun’s deep voice calmly responding. And then, slowly, slowly, he sinks down on his side and hides his face in his hands, remembering the feeling of Changkyun’s hands on his butt, how the younger _nuzzled_ his butt too, and his heart is beating faster than that time he and Changkyun shared a hotel room, courtesy of rock paper scissors, and Changkyun walked out of the shower with the bathrobe barely tied together, a lot of wet skin on display while he rubbed his wet hair with a towel, and Kihyun couldn’t look him in the eye without blushing for the rest of their stay.

Kihyun stays curled up on his side, trying to calm down, but as that doesn’t help he rolls over on his other side which sends a twinge through his butt again, and he groans, then groans louder now that he actually voiced his frustration out loud, and then he kicks out, feeling too worked up to contain himself anymore, ignoring his hurting back.

Damn Changkyun. Damn him, and his shameful flirting, and the fact that Kihyun is so whipped for him he lets him get away with it every single time.

Hyunwoo walks up the stairs and asks him slowly whether he is alright, and Kihyun just groans again and drags himself to the couch to scream into a cushion.

**MX**

Dinner time rolls around but Kihyun feels too lazy to prepare something, so Hyunwoo goes to meet Hyungwon who was who-knows-where and together they bring back pizza and a spontaneous movie evening is born. Jooheon is glancing at Kihyun throughout, and Minhyuk looks way too calm himself for how he would randomly grin at him, and Kihyun is already preparing himself for the worst. So he just stuffs himself with pizza, unconsciously leaning against Changkyun who had readily sat himself beside him, and waits for the bomb to drop.

Hoseok emerges from the gym and joins them with a big ass salad he had hidden away somewhere in the fridge, and then they all are just talking about what they’ve been doing for the past two days. As expected, Hoseok took Changkyun out to eat and Minhyuk groans loudly because he didn’t get invited, which, for some reason, launches a huge discussion about where is the best place to take their maknae for eating out. Which their maknae is actually ignoring, licking his fingers clean from pizza crumbs which Kihyun absentmindedly watches, his head softly pillowed on one broad shoulder.

Kihyun deems it safe at some point to go the toilet, as the discussion is in full force and will hopefully distract Jooheon and Minhyuk from his absence and not cause him coming back to everyone talking about his ass.

Though, of course, as he (regretfully) unglues himself from Changkyun’s side to stand up as inconspicuously as possible, the apparently ever present twinge is back and he grimaces, almost stumbling over Changkyun’s feet as he beelines to the bathroom. Closing the door and leaning against it, he remembers warm hands and momentarily relief, and a very, very stupid thought runs through his head.

It’s so stupid he doesn’t even think about not going through with it as he silently exits the bathroom again and tiptoes back to the others.

Changkyun might not be alone in the room but he’s not involved in any conversation, just sitting nearby sipping his coffee (what unhealthy habits they’ve all developed), and Kihyun is blushing yet again, but is also determined. So he goes to the side of the couch Changkyun is curled up against and crouches down, makes himself small so the others hopefully won’t notice him, and tugs at the rapper’s hair to get his attention.

Changkyun’s head falls back and their faces are really close this way, which just makes Kihyun blush more, but he is determined, after all.

“Um. Y’know, Changkyun…” he trails off, Changkyun humming deeply to get him to continue, curious eyes lazily blinking at him. Kihyun focuses on his pierced eyebrow, swallowing with some difficulty.

“The, uh, flight _was_ a bit long, after all, and I did sit the wrong way. I really feel like another massage would help make the soreness go away.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen in what can just be considered unabashed glee, and he almost falls off the couch as he turns around to look properly at Kihyun, their noses almost touching. Kihyun knows his face is red all over but he keep the eye-contact, a challenge in it, and Changkyun smirks at him.

“Of course, hyung. I will gladly help you.”

Kihyun is staring at that smirk for a few seconds before he snaps out of it, nodding curtly and wordlessly, and Changkyun puts down his coffee on the table, jumping to his feet with more energy he has shown all day. Of course, that calls the others’ attention to them, but as Changkyun takes his hands to pull him up and push him out of the room, Kihyun finds he doesn’t really care anymore.

As soon as they are out of the living room Changkyun practically sprints past him, almost ripping the door to Kihyun’s room open, and Kihyun feels his stomach flutter at the excitement the younger is poorly concealing. When he enters his room though, Changkyun is coolly lounging on his bed, on top of the covers, ankles crossed, and gives Kihyun a Look™ as he pulls one side of the blanket up and away and pats the mattress in invitation.

“I heard my services were required, so here I am, ready to serve.”

Kihyun really didn’t think he’d even be able to blush anymore.

“C’mon, hyung, lay down, I’ll make aaall the pain go away.”

Kihyun groans up at the ceiling, hiding his face in his hands again as he cautiously walks towards his bed, peeking through his fingers at the younger who is smiling gleefully, looking so damn happy that Kihyun can’t even be properly mad at him.

Changkyun makes no move this time to pull him closer, so begrudgingly (not as begrudgingly as Kihyun would like to pretend he is) he crawls onto the bed to where Changkyun is sitting like he belongs there (a thought which he has to quickly disperse, in order to not fall completely apart at the seams).

“Alright, mister Yoo, now take off your pants andmmphfff!”

“Absolutely not.”

Changkyun struggles half-heartedly against the pillow Kihyun has half-heartedly shoved into his face, giggles muffled, hands softly slapping at every bit of his body he can reach. And the weak man Kihyun is, he lifts it away to look at one ruffled maknae, hair a mess and face flushed. His heart skips a beat again and then just continues beating that pace.

“You still need to lie down, hyung, otherwise I can’t reach properly.”

“…you’re really going to do that?”

“Umm, yeah? Why, you don’t want to after all?”

“…no, that’s not it.” And then Kihyun just tells himself, _fuck it._

He flops down on his stomach, diagonally over his bed, feet near the beadboard, and crosses his arms under his head, hiding his face.

“Go wild, be gentle.”

Changkyun snickers, his big warm hands immediately on his butt again, and it just feels so unfairly _nice._ The rapper proceeds to dig his knuckles into his right butt cheek again, and this time Kihyun lets himself sigh audibly, burying his face into the sheets. It’s super embarrassing but he just wants the pain to go away already, and with how Changkyun so very readily touches his butt, he probably won’t even mind Kihyun making a few noises.

Kihyun isn’t sure when exactly he had started to doze off, but he startles awake at loud voices passing by his room, and a weight over his hips moving. Groggily he blinks his eyes open, neck a bit stiff from how he fell asleep with it tilted to the side, and remembers how he got in this position in the first place.

“Chan’unnie?”

“I’m here, hyung,” comes the deep voice from somewhere behind him, sounding muffled. The weight on him doesn’t allow him to turn around, so he slowly props himself up on his elbows and looks over his shoulder, twisting his hips a bit and causing Changkyun to whine slightly in protest. Changkyun, who is draped over his butt, chin and mouth buried in the fabric of his jeans, staring at something on his phone.

Kihyun just doesn’t know anymore.

“What’re you even doing, Kyunnie…” he asks, resigned, and sees how the younger’s lips tug up the slightest bit. And then he turns his head, laying his cheek on his cheeks (how very _weird_ ) and grins at him.

“Me? I’m just being comfy. Did you nap well, hyung?”

Kihyun can only hum, sleepy but entranced by the beautiful smile on his maknae’s lips.

“As long as you’re comfy on your friend’s butt, I guess…” Whatever caused Kihyun to say that, he wants to choke it really badly. And Changkyun’s eyes turn a little sharper, his smile morphing into a smirk, causing Kihyun to shiver.

“Yeah, totally, _hyung._ I’m just fine _here,_ ” and he turns his head and knocks his forehead against Kihyun’s butt, squashing his face against it. Kihyun flusters and make to shimmy away but Changkyun holds onto him, and _kisses_ his butt.

_What even._

“Changkyun-”

“I really enjoy my _friend’s_ butt, and massaging it, because that’s what _friends_ do, right, hyung?”

There’s a very, very slight edge to Changkyun’s words, and Kihyun at this point is just plainly tired of blushing and getting flustered at the rapper’s fixation on his butt. And, well. It’s really not that he _dislikes_ it, after all.

So Kihyun reaches out and lightly tugs at the younger’s hair, poking him softly against the cheekbone when that didn’t bring forth a reaction. And Changkyun peeks out of the corner of his eyes at him, expression saying it all and also nothing at all, so as softly as Kihyun can, he brushes the tip of his finger over the softly scarred skin and says, with as much sincerity he can convey:

“Thank you, Changkyunnie. It already doesn’t hurt anymore, thanks to you.”

Immediately the younger relaxes, Kihyun not even having realized that his shoulders had been tense. Changkyun nuzzles his butt one more time, kissing it again and that just. It’s such a cute gesture, so easy, so simple, but it makes Kihyun’s heart soar high into the sky.

Changkyun pulls away slowly, finally allowing Kihyun to move, his hand falling away, and slowly the older moves onto his back into a slight sitting position, leaning on his elbows, closing his eyes and sighing in relief as there really is no pain at all anymore. He looks at Changkyun who is kneeling at his side, a gentle smile on his face, and Kihyun thinks about how this must be how he looks at _him_ all the time, for how often Hoseok calls him out on it.

Changkyun leans forward slightly, close to his face, and out of instinct Kihyun tilts his head to the side, towards him a bit, looking into his eyes and then flicking down as he sees Changkyun’s lips part. And he really, really wants to kiss him right now.

The rapper leans in even more, and they are so close that they can feel each other’s breaths fanning over their skin, and Kihyun moves forward to close the gap-

Swiftly and with a loud smack Changkyun plants a kiss on his cheek, jumps over him and power walks to the door, but even though his brain absolutely short-circuited at _that_ Kihyun flops around, halfway off the bed, and manages to snatch the edge of Changkyun’s sweater in his hand. The maknae stops, glancing over his shoulder at the surely hilarious picture Kihyun makes, but he doesn’t care about that right now.

“Next time… I don’t _like_ when people touch my butt,” he brings out, mind buffering as he spots Changkyun’s ears being incredibly red, “…but I can make an exception for you.”

Changkyun opens his mouth and closes it again, ears so red they must feel hot to the touch, and then gives him a painfully shy smile, that Kihyun returns, and he lets him go out of the room. As soon as Changkyun has closed the door there’s a loud yell of “IM CHANGKYUN” coming from one Lee Jooheon and Lee Minhyuk, and Kihyun curls back up into a small ball, once again hiding his face, grinning happily and feeling warm and light-hearted inside.

 

(“…so where did those two just disappear to?” Hoseok asks confusedly, munching his salad, nose moving slightly as he’s eating. Minhyuk is snickering and Jooheon is grinning wildly, and the combination of those two is never a good sign.

“I saw Changkyun massaging Kihyun’s ass and Ki was _totally_ into it.” Minhyuk announces, giggling into his soda.

“Wait, seriously? Man, he got off the plane all sore in the butt, but I’d never imaged he’d ask Kyunnie to _massage_ him!”

Hyunwoo hides a snort in his coffee.

“I _really_ don’t want to think about how he got sore on the plane in the first place,” Hyungwon announces, whining as Hoseok pokes at him with a foot.

“Maybe he just sat wrong. Twinges in your butt suck.”

“Pretty sure Changkyunnie is all too happy about finally getting to touch.” Minhyuk can’t stop snickering. “Kihyunnie might have looked close to seeing the gates of heaven but Kyunnie looked like he just found the greatest treasure he ever dreamt of.”

Jooheon high-fives him as Hyungwon groans and grabs a bag of chips, and Hoseok just pouts.

“Man, I was at the gym and missed all the butts.”

Minhyuk cackles and gleefully takes another slice of pizza.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> His butt is just really cute, it deserves more love.
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nkm284)


End file.
